Harry Potter:
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Harry est contacté par Gringotts pour un héritage. Un seul? Non. Receuil d'OS sur le même début... Avec deux OS pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction, ou du moins ses premiers mots, me trottait en tête depuis quelques temps. Voici le résultat de l'union de cette idée, mes doigts, et mon clavier. Je ne l'ai pas relu, ni quoique ce soit d'autre, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Quand au Disclaimer... En tout cas Harry Potter, de JKR, a été utilisé. Pour le reste, il est possible que j'aie utilisé des éléments de toute histoire se trouvant sur mon profil...

* * *

Harry venait de finir de ranger et de nettoyer la chambre de Dudley. Encore une nouvelle idée des Dursleys. Ainsi, si quelque chose disparaissait, c'était toujours de sa faute. Si quelque chose cassait, c'était sa faute. Bon, cela avait _**toujours **_été sa faute, selon les Dursleys, si quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait, certes, mais là, cela aidait à ne pas avoir de preuve contre Dudley. En effet, malgré les différentes protestations de Pétunia, Dudley avait été accusé d'harcèlement. Nul ne savait qui l'avait accusé, mais la plainte avait dû monter en haut lieu, car maintenant, dès que Dudley mettait un pied dehors, et même quand il restait à l'intérieur, ils pouvaient apercevoir un policier dehors. Toujours le même. Un grand africain, chauve, et aux yeux marrons. Dès que Dudley mettait un pied dehors, il était suivi par cet individu. Ce qui mettait les Dursleys en rage, car ils ne pouvaient plus battre Harry tranquillement. De plus, une assistante sociale, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns noués en un sévère chignon, passait tous les jours, et repérait tout. Elle surveillait que Dudley ait fait ses devoirs, mais avait aussi plusieurs fois repéré les bleus d'Harry, et avait donc menacé les Dursleys de les poursuivre devant un juge, ce qui avait sérieusement refroidi les Dursleys.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre manger, un hibou se posa sur son appui de fenêtre.

_« Monsieur Harry James Potter,_

_Vous êtes convié par la présente à vous rendre à Gringotts, conformément aux directives de feu votre père. Cette lettre est un portauloin qui se déclenchera au moment précis où vous aurez quinze ans. Veuillez donc le tenir en main à ce moment-là. _

_Cordialement, _

_Gripsec, avocat à la banque Gringotts. »_

Peu après, Harry se sentit tiré par le nombril, avant de s'écraser avec un parfait manque de grâce dans un bureau. Ou plutôt sur un bureau, projetant des dizaines de feuilles en tous sens.

-Monsieur Potter ?

Harry, rouge de honte, alla rapidement s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Nous vous avons convié pour gérer les détails de votre héritage magique, ainsi que l'ouverture de vos différents coffres. Pour cela, nous devons vérifier que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être. Veuillez tendre votre doigt.

Gripsec y enfonça une pique, autour de laquelle se trouvait un parchemin. Celui ci se déroula aussitôt, tombant au sol, et roulant à travers la pièce, avant qu'un entassement ne se fasse.

-Etrange. Alors, voyons voir… Harry James Potter, 15 ans, 5 minutes, 27 secondes et 56 centièmes. Blocages magiques : héritages. Contraintes : Potion de répulsion (Serpentards), Potion de répulsion (Mangemorts), Potion de répulsions (Vampires, Harpies, Loups-garous,…), Potion de répulsion (Potions, Arithmancie, Botanique), Philtre d'attirance de niveau 1 (Gryffondors, aurors, Ordre du phoenix), Philtre d'attirance de niveau 1 (Remus Lupin, Minerva Mc Gonnagall, Albus Dumbledore), Philtre d'attirance de niveau 2 (Hermione Granger, famille Weasley), Philtre d'amour latent (15 ans 9 mois) (Ginny Weasley).

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce quand Gripsec s'arrêta de parler.

-Je ne vous croit pas.

-Ce test ne peut mentir.

Le gobelin avala une petite fiole dont Harry reconnut le contenu comme du Véritassérum.

-Ce test ne peut mentir.

Il fallut un petit temps avant que le gobelin ne reprenne conscience.

-Maintenant, voyons voir vos différents héritages. À ce que je vois, ils sont nombreux, et nous savons que beaucoup de familles maintenant disparues vous avaient désigné comme héritier de par votre précédente victoire sur Voldemort. Commençons.

Famille Potter.

Famille Rogue.

Famille Prewett.

Famille Grinderwald.

Famille …

…

…

…

Famille Gryffondor.

Famille Serdaigle.

Famille Serpentaire.

Famille Pouffsouffle.

Famille Merdyn.

Famille le Fay.

Famille Galgaroth.

Famille Azog.

Famille Telcontar.

Famille Undomiel.

Famille Gil'Sayan.

Famille Condo.

Famille Ril'Morienval.

Famille Til'illan.

Famille Nil'Erg.

Famille Chariakin.

Famille Sil'Afian.

Famille Melchisédech.

Famille T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru T'al Duncan Dal Salan.

Famille Mang'il.

Famille de Besois-Giron.

Famille Manticore.

Famille Daemonio.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne réagissait plus aux différents noms.

-Les derniers sont très anciens, et semblent arriver d'un retour dans le temps, car certaines de ces familles sont connues de nos services en tant que familles non-réunies… Mais ont un coffre très ancien ici.

-Attendez ! Je suis l'héritier de _**tous ces coffres ?**_

- Bien sûr. Mais beaucoup sont presque vides. A partir de Gryffondor, il ne reste qu'un héritage magique. Mais visiblement puissant. On y retrouve les noms de la seule dessinatrice absolue, de l'empereur de Gwendalavir, d'un des antiques rois d'une des civilistions peuplant autrefois la Laurentia, ainsi que de familles visiblement héritières du trône d'Omois, bien que vous ne pouvez le demander sans avoir été invité sur Autremonde.

-Omois ? Gwendalavir ? La Laurentia ? Dessinatrice absolue ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Eh bien, ce que nous allons vous dire doit absolument être gardé secret. Mais nous avons le devoir de vous annoncer, de par certains noms dans les gens dont vous héritez. Il n'existe pas qu'un monde. Chaque autre monde est férocement protégé des autres, mais des évènements les touchent toutefois aux alentours de la terre. Ainsi, Gwendalavir est un monde qui a entièrement été créé par des sorciers de l'époque, ou du moins, c'est ce qui était supposé jusqu'il y a peu. C'est un très ancien endroit, où la magie a évolué de façon à créer une dimension nouvelle, où l'on est limité que par sa volonté, son pouvoir et sa créativité, et cette façon d'utiliser la magie se nomme le dessin. Autremonde est une planète bien éloigné, dont un continent se nomme Omois. Là, la magie a évolué vers une magie sans baguette nécessitant bien souvent des incantations de la longueur d'une phrase, contenant des rimes. Quant à la Laurentia, c'était un continent d'il y a quelques centaines de milliers d'année. Il s'y est passé de très violentes guerres.

-Donc je serais capable de _dessiner_ et d'utiliser la magie à la manière des Sorceliers ?

-Tout le monde l'est, mais tout le monde n'est pas au courant que cela existe.

-Comment faut-il faire ?

-Cela vous sera expliquer en temps utile. Toutefois, des accords vous imposent de rester parmi les sorciers, et de n'aller dans aucun des autres mondes. Veuillez me suivre.

Le gobelin mena Harry à travers les couloirs de la banque, avant d'arriver à une gare où les attendait un wagon.

-Veuillez prendre place.

Le wagon démarra dès qu'ils se furent installés. À une vitesse phénoménale. Malgré tout, cela prit, selon Harry, un temps énorme pour arriver en bas. Sa montre lui indiqua qu'ils avaient passé deux heures dans le chariot. Le gobelin le fit sortir du chariot, puis emprunta une dizaine de couloirs, avant qu'ils ne montent dans un autre chariot. Après trois autres changements de chariot, et quelques flashs de lumière, ils arrivèrent à l'air libre. Au loin, aussi petite qu'une balle de tennis, la terre. Harry se retourna aussitôt.

-Bienvenue au centre de formation universel, Jeune homme.

Celui qui venait de parler était un homme gigantesque, possédant six bras, avec dans chacun d'entre eux un gigantesque coutelas.

* * *

Harry y passa des journées horribles. Il travaillait presque constamment, les autres cherchant d'abord à trouver le meilleur moyen d'utiliser sa magie, puis développant celui-ci à fond, ainsi que quelques techniques utiles de camouflage. La magie d'Harry était extrêmement précise. Il avait développé à fond un mélange de toutes les formes de magie connues, réussissant à obtenir une combinaison capable de passer outre de nombreuses protections, si pas toutes, et fatale. Il avait appris à se rendre invisible, et à agir invisible, à désactiver de nombreux pièges, à se libérer d'à peu près toutes les entraves possibles et imaginables, avec et sans magie. De plus, il avait bénéficié d'une excursion d'un jour en Gwendalavir, après quoi il était revenu avec la faculté de lancer des carreaux par ses paumes. Des carreaux en argent pur. Il retourna deux mois plus tard en Angleterre.

* * *

Voldemort semblait se terrer dans son trou, même si Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il rassemblait sans doute ses forces en un lieu sûr. Il délaissa le transplannage pour utiliser des pas sur le côté, technique Gwendalavirienne presque imperceptible. Et inconnue dans ce monde. Il alla aussitôt à Poudlard, suivant Rogue à la trace. Quand celui-ci partit, Harry le suivit. Invisible, il se plaça à 500 mètres du Seigneur des ténèbres, sur le ventre. Il lança sa magie, tuant le seigneur des ténèbres sur le coup, et faisant un pas sur le côté juste après. Quand les mangemorts arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent que de l'herbe froissée, ainsi qu'une légère odeur de champ. Une odeur de liberté.

* * *

J'ai conscience de m'être fermé beaucoup de Portes. Il est possible que je republie à un moment ou à un autre une autre fiction avec le même début, mais partant différemment après les familles. C'est le but que j'avais. Ouvrir un maximum de portes pour obtenir un fuseau de possibilités de fictions... (ou pas, cette idée vient de me venir à l'esprit.) Et je pourrais développer sur les fondateurs, sur Merdyn et le Fay, sur...

Alors?

Faenlgiec


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà une autre alternative. A ce que je vois, la notion d'héritage magique n'avait été comprise par tout le monde de la bonne façon, c'est donc plus expliqué ici... Cette alternative prend place après la longue liste de noms dont Harry a hérité... Et elle ne comprend que les Harry Potter, quoique je dois avouer que j'ai été inspiré par 'Les portes' d'Alohomora, au niveau de la faculté qui sera le plus dévellopé (c'est un détail de sa fiction qui m'a donné l'idée, mais je n'ai gardé ni le nom (Oplon, originellement), ni les principes (que je ne connais pas)...)

Je profite de cette publication pour parler du petit sondage que je fais sur mon profil... Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil...

* * *

-Attendez… Vous avez dit Gryffondor ?

-Oui, Monsieur Potter, pour une raison que nous ne connaissons, pas, il semblerait que vous soyez l'héritier magique de Godric Gryffondor, ainsi que des trois autres fondateurs…

-Vous n'avez pas dit Serpentard, pourtant ?

-Non, en effet, j'ai cependant dit Serpentaire, qui était le nom de famille du fondateur. Serpentard était son meilleur ami. Nos anales racontent qu'il l'a trahi, et a pris sa place grâce à du polynectar.*

-Mais que voulez-vous dire par héritier magique ?

-A vrai dire, il s'agit d'une notion assez vague. La majorité des sorciers sont aussi héritiers magiques d'une ou plusieurs familles. On pense que la partie de l'âme du premier chef de famille qui survit décide de qui est son héritier magique. Aux alentours de 13 ans, et durant un certain temps, des habilités dépendant des sorciers qui l'ont choisi pour héritier apparaissent, ce qui peut causer de grands dommages. Bien sûr, un sorcier n'ayant hérité de rien pourra toujours développer la majorité ces habilités, mais cela sera plus difficile. De plus, certaines habilités sont réservées à certains héritiers.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu causer un tel engouement vers moi ?

-Je pense que le simple fait que vous soyez 'Celui-qui-a-survécut' a aidé cela.

-Mais techniquement, qu'est-ce qui va se passer. Vous pariez de développer ces habilités…

-Eh bien, vous pouvez soit étudier dans une université magique, soit créer des blocus sur votre magie. Dans votre cas, nous devrons bloquer une grande partie de vos habilités, car une vie ne suffirait pas à maitriser le reste. Car, rien que pour les fondateurs, vous avez plusieurs habilités spécifiques qui ne sont plus aprenables. Prenez Godric Gryffondor. De lui, vous avez hérité une grande facilité au combat mélangeant la magie et les armes. Nul ne pourrait vous l'apprendre…

-Et si je ne veux pas de blocus sur ma magie ?

-Alors, nous vous laisserons repartir, mais nous devrons vous annoncer au ministère.

-Très bien, faites le.

Quand Harry partit, il tenait en main une liste des choses qui lui étaient théoriquement possibles. Et il était bien décidé à travailler le plus possible par lui-même. Aussi, il falsifia son apparence par un simple sort de métamorphose, et, ayant pris de l'argent à Gringotts, il acheta deux sabres dans un magasin d'arme sur le chemin de traverse. Ensuite, il décida de s'acheter une autre baguette magique chez un marchand de l'allée des embrumes, chez qui les baguettes coutaient très cher, mais n'étaient nullement surveillées. Le ministère était au courant, mais ne faisait rien car les baguettes n'étaient qu'à la portée financière des plus riche, et que les pots de vins payés par le vendeur étaient suffisamment conséquents…

Harry passa donc le reste des vacances chez les moldus, où il s'entraina jusqu'à ce que plusieurs personnes, dont Maugrey et Remus, viennent le chercher pour l'emmener à ce qu'ils appelaient le 'Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix'. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur des balais, volant vers le QG depuis près d'une heure, des sorciers les entourèrent, fusant en tous sens. Harry, aidé par son instinct de survie, et ses habitudes d'attrapeur, fit un magnifique piqué, se posant immédiatement dans la rue juste sous eux. Alors qu'il touchait le sol, il sentit un vertige le prendre, et il s'effondra au sol. Il fallut attendre qu'un sort le touche pour qu'il bouge. Mais CE n'était vraisemblablement plus réellement Harry. Ses yeux brillaient d'énergie, ses deux sabres étaient apparus dans ses mains. Une poussée d'énergie le fit léviter au niveau du combat. Aussitôt, les sorts se concentrèrent sur lui. Mais, alors qu'il luttait depuis un quart d'heure, n'étant plus maitre de lui-même, Voldemort arriva.

Le combat qui suivit fut épique. Voldemort lançait des multitudes de sorts, que Harry parait ou évitait. Harry lançait bien moins de sorts que Voldemort, mais avait l'avantage dès qu'ils se retrouvaient au corps à corps, de par sa capacité à attaquer sans sorts. Et soudain, alors que nul n'aurait pu deviner l'issue du combat, Voldemort vit une ouverture. Il lança aussitôt le sort de mort en informulé, touchant Harry, distrait par ses autres sorts, qu'il n'avait interrompus. Le survivant s'effondra au sol, mort.

* * *

*Je le développerai sans doute dans une autre fiction… En plus des 4 que je suis en train de travailler…

* * *

Faenlgiec


End file.
